The present invention relates to translation of continuously flowing financial data into one or more audio outputs using pre-determined rules.
Audio-based financial systems are known. One of the oldest systems provides actual audio commentary of market activity through the use of a person stationed on a physical exchange trading floor who verbally describes market activity by way of a phone headset to clients. Individuals can receive the so-called xe2x80x9csquawkxe2x80x9d commentary through their phone.
Another known system connects a trader by phone and then communicates with the trader through a series of digital tones. Static stock quotes may be requested and then provided through the use of a voice synthesizer. A different system permits traders to monitor select stock financial parameters such as market price and comments concerning volumes, actors and trends using both audio and visual formats. An alternative approach known in the art provides information such as financial pricing information using a speech synthesizer. Instructions may be keyed in by a user concerning trigger points. Then the system will call the user and provide information using the voice synthesizer when the trigger point is activated by market activity.
Thus, financial data systems are known that calculate and alert a client to technical indicators, time reminders, and price formations in visual or audio formats. However, each of these known systems has significant drawbacks. While information may be provided aurally, steps have not been taken to maximize the amount of data flow. While different indicators and messages may be provided, the indicators and alerts are only generally useful to make a user aware of isolated discontinuous events. They cannot convey information on the properties of the event such as its relative importance or magnitude in comparison to other events. Nor is there an ability to provide information on numerous events simultaneously.
The present invention is directed to a financial data system that receives real-time financial data using a data reception module and uses a pre-determined set of rules to normalize and prioritize the data, and to provide a priority value to the data. A first set of variables is provided in the data and a second set of variables is calculated using the first set of variables. The first and second sets of variables are then used to generate a listing of possible verbal comments ranked by the priority value. The possible verbal comments may be word or tone related.
Once prioritized, a sub-set of the data is broadcast using a plurality of audio channels. In a preferred embodiment, at least one audio channel plays background sounds while a second audio channel broadcasts specific comments ranked according to the priority value.
To deliver at least a subset of the data, the invention envisions the use of a took-up table of pre -recorded comments, the use of a voice synthesizer, and the use of live audio streaming.
A key aspect of the invention is the manipulation of selected verbal comments before delivery using volume or vocalization compression corresponding to the priority value of each verbal comment. If necessary, while a current verbal comment is being delivered a higher priority new verbal comment may either override the current verbal comment or result in the addition of another audio channel.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the pre-determined rules include a decay value that affects the priority value of the possible verbal comments with each successive calculation of the second set of variables and the listing of the possible verbal comments.
As a result of a combination of multiple audio channels, volume control, vocalization compression, and selective overriding, a tremendous amount of real-time financial information may be delivered to a user. Market events with greater significance and an accompanying louder sound or compressed delivery can be easily distinguished from events of lesser significance with lower volume and no vocalization compression. Mono-volume and non-compressed audio delivery systems are useful to make a user aware of isolated, discontinuous events. However, such systems can only alert a user that some event has occurred. Unlike the present invention, they cannot convey information on the properties of an event, such as its magnitude as part of a delivery system of numerous such events simultaneously.
In accordance with the present invention possible applications include audibly conveying buy and sell activity along with associated trade size; playing a background sound of an actual trading pit that is varied in volume to reflect the level of current trading volume; and reflecting the bullishness or bearishness of all the buy and sell orders in a market, commonly referred to as market depth.